


Fox's Wedding

by Natalyne



Category: The Last Idol
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Eye Trauma, M/M, Retsuko is a mess, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalyne/pseuds/Natalyne
Summary: Retsuko does a big fucky-wucky and gets his eye ripped out. That's it.
Relationships: Implied Akinori Goro/Retsuko Hanaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fox's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a lot of time to make, I hope you enjoy it  
> PLEASE be wary of the archive warnings and tags
> 
> This is traumatizing <3

Retsuko walked into the dorm and closed the door behind him, his gaze quickly flicking over to Akinori. He was sat on the edge of his bed with a smile, his hands folded in his lap neatly. "Ah, Retsuko. You've arrived." He exclaimed softly before standing up and walking over to him. Retsuko looked up at him and slightly flinched when he felt a finger brush over his chin. "You asked to see me?" He asked quietly, earning a gentle laugh from the taller boy. "I suppose I did." Akinori replied and lifted his chin up, leaning down to kiss him. It caught Retsuko off guard, but he didn't pull away. The kiss was gentle and lasted for a few seconds before Akinori pulled away.

"I guess it's not really allowed anyway."

In a swift movement, he pinned Retsuko to the floor and sat on him so he wouldn't move. Not like he would anyways. "Oh, songbird. You just never learn, do you?" Akinori said, not meaning for it to be a question. He smiled like how a predator would when examining it's prey, getting immense satisfaction by the terror on Retsuko's face. He ripped his eye patch off and laughed. "Y-you-- please don't-" Retsuko writhed below him in an attempt to get out of his grasp. It was almost pitiful how he looked. Amazing. 

"I don't like this either, love, I really don't. But if I have to do this again..." He gently traced a finger over the scar he had made maybe a year ago over Retsuko's eye, earning a shiver from the boy below him. "I don't mind." 

His songbird had quite the smart mouth sometimes, and he didn't mind doing this again because of it. He had always loved to make him scream, but in this case it could be quite a nuisance and he decided to clasp a hand over Retsuko's mouth so the dormitory wouldn't hear. They probably wouldn't ask even if they did hear, but it was just for good measure. "Make sure you stay quiet. Wouldn't want the rest of the dormitory to hear. Your screams are reserved for me, okay?" He hummed before thrusting a hand directly into Retsuko's eye socket. 

Retsuko screamed, muffled by Akinori's hand. He tried to get a good grip on the eye as his songbird squirmed. This was probably the first time he'd heard him scream so loud. Music to his ears. He still had to keep him quieted down a bit though. "Shh, if you're good I'll try to speed things up, okay?" He doubted he'd actually do that, though. He wanted to take his time so this would mentally scar as well. Akinori watched as Retsuko pitifully squirmed, attempting to kick once or twice and giving up with his legs. It must've hurt quite a bit... good.

Getting a good grip on the eye, he twisted and pulled. And then Retsuko did cry, begging for him to stop as he desperately managed to claw at Akinori's arm. The boy on top smiled down at him gently. "Shh, it'll be okay.."

And then it ripped.

Blood splattered onto a small part of the room, as a damaged but still in tact eye lay in Akinori's hand. He inspected it for a moment before getting off of Retsuko- who was shaking horribly- and standing up. He glanced over to him. "Go get yourself cleaned up and think of an excuse for... this. Oh, and please, remember. I do all of this for you."

Retsuko quickly- albeit very shakily- stood up and ran out, holding his hand over his heavily bleeding eye socket. Akinori sighed and glanced down at the eye with a smile. He went to go place it somewhere safe and change his clothes. He'd have to do something about that blood on the floor too.

Hopefully his songbird would learn to be more respectful.


End file.
